


Beyond Words

by Fandom_Trash20



Series: Byers/Wheeler collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbusters Reference, Light Angst, M/M, Mikes an idiot, Mild Homophobic Language, No Smut, Not sure on the rating, Rating May Change, Swearing, Teen Romance, all of them are 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash20/pseuds/Fandom_Trash20
Summary: Will thought of Mike as more than a friend.His only way was to ignore Mike and to hide his feelings away.But, what how did Mike actually feel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into this show and well. I'm into this ship as well. I can't help it! Anyway i'm not really sure what rating to give this fanfiction so if it's wrong please suggest what it should be. I apologize in advance for the use of language I have used.

It had only been a month into the new school year. October had come  
quicker than anyone had expected and although there wasn't much  
to worry about the students were still hyped up about the upcoming  
Halloween event.

Numerous times had Will heard about this Halloween party and  
if he was perfectly honest, he wasn't looking forward to it. It's not  
the fact that he would have to dress up, he loves that. It's also  
not the fact that he would be spending more time with people  
in his year.

It was Mike, to be exact. His best friend.

Now that sounds like a stupid reason and to be fair Will thought the  
same. However, Will was scared to be around Mike these days.  
It wasn't as if he was avoiding him (even though he kind of was).  
It was more to do with the fact that he had developed a sort of  
crush on him.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but one day he had suddenly  
realised that he felt something more for Mike than what normal  
friends do. Perhaps when he asked Lucas about how friends  
should feel towards each other. Lucas had given him an odd  
look, indicating that he knew something that Will didn't.

It also doesn't help that Mike is, for someone of their status,  
quite confident when it comes to girls. He's too naturally flirtatious  
for his own good . Even if the girls in their year didn't say it, Will  
could tell that Mike sometimes had an impact on them.

Walking down the corridor, Will met up with Lucas and  
Dustin. They stood by his locker every morning to try and  
catch him before he dissapeared off to class and away  
from Mike. They knew that Will had been acting odd, but  
never pressed the issue. That was...until now.

"Will. What is wrong with you lately? You've been avoiding  
Mike like crazy and he knows, dude." Lucas placed his hands  
on top of Will's tensed shoulders, blocking him from escaping.

Will sighed and gave his friends a small smile, "I haven't been  
avoiding him. I'm just busy with school work, ya know?"

"Look. We get that you wanna work hard this year because of  
your mom and all. It's just...Mike has been worried about you.  
He thinks he did something wrong." Dustin scratched the back of  
his neck, giving a crooked yet worried smile.

Will's smile faded slightly at the thought of Mike being worried about  
him. He hadn't meant to worry him, it was just that he needed time  
to get over these weird feelings. He thought that maybe it was just one of  
those weird 'coming of age' moments that everyone goes through.  
Like taking notice of things, or the people around you more.

Just as Will was about to reply the bell echoed through the halls and he  
gave his friends an apologetic smile, "I'll meet you guys at lunch, okay?  
I promise." He then quickly turned around and headed towards first period.  
Leaving his frustrated and confused friends behind.

#############

Mike sat on the bench in fifth period, which was gym, with a scowl on his  
face. Will had broken his promise and didn't turn up at Lunch. He told Dustin  
fourth period that he had to study in the Libraray and wouldn't be able to  
make it.

It wasn't that Mike was oblivious, but sometimes he didn't really  
acknowledge things as well as he probably should. This, however,  
he could tell instantly that something was up with his friend and he  
was determined to find out what it was.

So when Will sat on on the bench beside him, he turned to face him. He  
noiced that Will had left quite a bit of space between them and he scrunched  
his nose in confusion. He looked up at Will who seemed to be looking down  
at the ground uneasily.

"Will.." At that Will looked up at him, his expression guarded. Mike didn't  
understand what he had done to make Will want to avoid him so badly,  
"Is everything okay?"

Will watched as Mike placed his hand on his shoulder. He noticed that Will  
was staring at it for a bit longer than what was considered normal. He then  
looked up at Mike and smiled faintly, his eyes holding a weird glint to them  
that Mike couldn't decipher.

He had seen that look before, he was sure of it.

(Flashback) 

_Mike had been discussing the new project with his partner, Heather. He_  
_didn't really know her that well so he had decided to spproach her to_  
_find out what she had wanted to do about the topic._

_It was a pity that they weren't allowed to pick their own partners, he had_  
_wanted to be with one of the boys. However, their bastard of a teacher_  
_thought differently._

_He was discussing meeting up with her at the cafe, when something in_  
_the corner of his eye caught his attention. When she was checking her_  
_schedule, he glanced over to see Will watching him._

_He seemed to stand there frozen to the spot. The truth is they were_  
_supposed to walk home together so Will must have come looking_  
_for him since he was a bit later than usual._

_Will glanced between the two with a weird look in his eyes. It was_  
_hard for Mike to explain. It seemed like he was angry, but also hurt_  
_in some way. Mike watched as Will abruptly turned and headed_  
_in the opposite direction towards the front doors._

_"Will, wait!" He gestured goodbye to Heather before running after_  
_his friend. He had a weird feeling that something about that look_  
_was off. By the time he had got to the doors, Will had disappeared._

(End of flashback) 

That was the first time that Will had acted strange. It then led on to  
Will beginning to avoid him. At first Mike didn't think much of it, but  
as time went on it began to bother him.

So just seeing that look again in his eyes made Mike feel nautious.  
Was this his fault? Did he do something to Will that made him hate  
him this much.

Will gently took hold of his hand and removed it from his shoulder,  
smiling. Will missed the warmth of his touch already. Will then looked  
out towards the court, before turning his attention back to Mike.  
The expression now unreadable.

"I'm fine, Mike."

#############

It had been two whole weeks since then and Lucas had finally  
reached his limit. Watching both of his closest friends fall apart  
made him frustrated. Especially since there hadn't been any  
indication of a falling out between them.

It was Friday afternoon and Will was just about to leave to walk  
home. Only to be stopped when Lucas grabbed hold of his arm  
and pulled him to the side.

"You doing anything this weekend?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Will turned his attention to him and  
kept out of the way of the oncoming crowd.

"Well, me and Dustin are planning on getting our costumes for  
the Halloween party tomorrow . He's sleeping round tonight, as well.  
I wondered if you wanted to join us."

Will forwned slightly and shifted on his feet, looking around at the  
students filing past, "I don't know. I have homework this weekend."

"Dude, come on. Let loose a little. You've been studying and hibernating  
in your house since school started." Will sighed and looked reluctant  
for a moment.

Lucas noticed him glancing around and narrowed his eyes  
slightly in confusion. When Will seemed to pause on one area,  
Lucas followed his line of sight. He noticed that was watching  
Mike who was currently speaking to Heather.

Mike had noticeably been talking to Heather a lot more since  
Will had stopped hanging out with him. Although, Lucas didn't  
really think anything of it since Mike had never seemed interested  
in her beforehand.

Lucas glanced back at Will to see a glimpse of sadness briefly flash  
over his friends featues. His brows pulled together in confusion  
as he continued to watch the different emotions take over his friends  
face.

Just as he was about to say something, Will looked over at him with a  
sense of determination and refused to acknowledge Heather's loud  
giggling.

"Sure. I'll be round about five."

Lucas nodded and taking one last look between Mike and Will, he  
turned away to find Dustin. He knew that Will was struggling with  
something and he was determined to find out.

For both their sakes.

##############

A few hours later, Will had arrived at Lucas'. He knocked on the  
door twice and it opened, revealing Dustin who had a slice of  
pizza hanging from his lips. Will smirked and rolled his eyes  
before entering.

"I take it's just the three of us then?" Will followed Dusitn up  
the stairs, keeping his head down and sighing softly.

"Well...Mike has been a bit off lately as well.He hasn't really  
been hanging with us much since Heather came into his life."  
He opened Lucas' door and entered, plopping down on the bed.

"I wonder what ever happened to the code of 'bros before hoes'?"  
Lucas gestured quotation marks around the code before turning  
on the radio.

"Not that you have been much better either." Dustin looked up at  
Will sadly. He smiled before pulling Will to come join them on the  
bed.

"Yeah," Will looked down for a moment, scratching the back of  
his neck, disappointed with himself, "I know i've been a shit friend,  
lately. Not just to Mike, but to you two as well."

Lucas paused in what he was doing and they both looked at Will.  
Dustin frowned softly and glanced at Lucas for guidance in what  
to say. When Lucas just shrugged, Dustin began to chew on the  
Pizza in silence.

"You haven't been that bad to us. Although, to Mike...." Lucas  
trailed off and sat down next to Will, slinging an arm around  
his shoulder.

"You could be a bit more....friendly to him." Will glanced at them  
both and chewed on his lip trying to figure out how to respond  
to his friends thoughts.

Should he tell them? Will figured that he had kept them in the dark  
long enough, but how would he tell them? He was scared. Scared  
that his two best friends will find him disgusting. That they would reveal  
that the rumours about him being gay were true. Worse, they would  
reveal that news to Mike, himself.

"I know that I don't say this often, but...i'm here for you man. We both  
are." Will looked up at Lucas to see the comforting expression he was  
giving him.

Will couldn't help it but he began to tear up slightly. He looked down  
at the ground and tried to hide the tears behind his fringe. He heard  
a 'tsk' sound before another arm wrapped around him. He could tell  
that Dustin and Lucas were mouthing to each other in confusion and  
he felt bad for dropping this on them.

"It's so stupid. I'm stupid for doing this to all of you." Will felt the Lucas,  
slapping him on the back, "I'm gonna mess everything up and there's  
nothing I can do."

"If you don't talk to Mike, then you will."

"But I can't! He's gonna think of me as a freak, Dustin."

There was a pause. Will knew that Mike would never think of him as  
a freak unless it was something serious. He just practically gave  
away that it wasn't something petty going on. Lucas turned Will by  
the shoulders to face him. He had a stern look on his face.

"Why would he have a reason to think that?"

"Because...." Will tried to avoid eye contact but was made to face Lucas  
again.

"Because?"

"I like him, okay! More than a friend should." He heard a plop as Dustin's  
pizza fell to the ground. Lucas looked surprised by the information and  
let go of Will, staring at him in surprise.

After a few moments, Will began to panic. No one had said a word  
since his outburst. He was deciding whether to get up and leave when  
he heard Dustin pick up the pizza from the floor.

"Why would you hide that from us?" Both Will and Lucas turned to look  
at Dustin in disbelief.

"Dustin. I'm attracted to a boy. Not just any boy, Mike to be exact. The same  
Mike that has been our best friend for years. How is that remotely normal  
to say?"

"Well it is normal. You've always been close and your relationship  
wouldn't be that different."

"Dustin has a point. It wouldn't make a difference to us. We wouldn't  
drop you just because you're gay." Lucas smiled softly and Will  
eased slightly at the squeeze of his shoulder that Dustin gave him.

"You really don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course we don't, stupid."

Will smiled wider than he had done in weeks. He was truly grateful  
for the friends he had. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected  
but it was a pleasant surprise to find out that they didn't even care.

The only question is, is what should he do about Mike?

##########

It was the day before the Halloween party and not much had  
happened after Will's confession. Nothing had improved  
in the relationship between Mike and Will and frankly Mike  
was at his witts end with it all.

He only caught glances of his best friend, well if you could  
even call him that anymore. What's worse is that Mike knew  
something was up with not just Will anymore, but also Lucas  
and Dustin.

They all knew something he didn't and it was beginning to  
frustrate him. It was also frustrating to know that for some  
reason, whenever he had the chance, he was always looking  
at Will.

He wasn't quite sure what compelled him to continue watching  
even when it was clearly obvious that Will would not notice him.  
As of now he was watching him converse with the teacher  
about one of the problems in Math.

Had his lips always been that pink?

Mikes eyes widened and he shook the thoughts from his mind.  
He turned his attention to the front but only briefly as he felt  
eyes on him from behind. He turned around to see Lucas  
watching him.

Raising a brow, Mike mouthed 'what?' to his friend who began  
to write on some scrap paper. Lucas scrunched up the ball  
and threw it at him. When Mike opened the paper he read the  
words, 'What are you staring at? You're girlfriend?'.

Mike gave him a questioning glance to which Lucas replied  
by simply gesturing to Heather. Mike scoffed and shook his  
head in protest. Lucas seemed to perk up slightly at that and  
looked lost in thought for a moment before nodding.

Mike pulled a face at him before he turned to face the front again.  
The familiar feeling of being kept in the dark came back, full  
force.

When the bell rang, he watched as Will got up and packed  
everything away. Just before Will left, he looked up and made  
eye contact with him. He felt his breath catch in hid throat,  
just like usual. Why was he noticing these things exactly.

He saw Will smile awkwardly and turn away, briefly saying  
goodbye to Dustin. He then left the room and Mike was left  
wondering what the hell he was doing with his life.

He was also still confused about why Lucas thought that  
Heather was his girlfriend. He thought he had stated before  
that he wasn't interested in any of the girls here.

(Time skip)

Mike met up with Dustin at lunch and they sat down on one  
of the empty tables. He learnt that Lucas had joined Will  
in the Library so it would just be them two.

"Has Will said anything to you?" Dustin paused mid-bite  
and looked up clowly towards Mike. His eyes had  
widened slightly, making him look like a dear caught in the  
headlights.

Luckily for him, Mike wasn't paying attention to him. He  
was looking down at the table, playing with his food.  
Dustin gulped briefly before answering.

"Erm...like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe why he's decided to not be my  
best friend anymore?" There was a brief pause  
where Dustin looked at him in disbelief.

"He's never once said that, man."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? What  
is the point of our friendship now?" Mike raised his  
voice, openly yelling at Dustin. Dustin looked taken  
aback and was baout to answer before Mike noticed  
his attention had trained on something else.

Turning to look behind him, Mike saw Will standing  
in the entrance. He was looking at Mike like he had  
just been stabbed in the back. To say that Mike felt  
like the biggest dick alive was an understatement.

Will turned and ran out of the cafeteria. Leaving Mike  
to slump down in his chair, knowing he just made  
everything worse. Dustin sighed and shook his head  
gently.

"You know, tomorrow is the dance right? Well Will is  
meeting up with us and we're going as a group. If you  
can...talk to him then. You need to talk to him."

Mike thought about what his friend had said for a  
moment. Realising that Dustin had a point. If he was  
going to talk to him. He would have to do it tomorrow.  
Somehow get Will alone and finally know what is  
going through his head.

Maybe then he could do something.

#########

It was now the night of the party and all four friends  
had met up outside of the venue. It wasn't an official  
school event, so anything could happen at this party.

The four of them had decided to as the ghostbusters.  
They loved the franchise and found it relatively suitable  
for Halloween. Even if it wasn't necessarily horror.

The people around them were dressed in things comically  
similar. Most were vampires or demons. The cliche  
horror figures that everyone seems to go as. Except  
a few who like to take the piss and dress up as  
pumpkins or dicks.

Will winced slightly as he was whacked in the leg by one  
of the balls from the dick costume. Ironically, that is  
fitting when it comes to his preferences it seems.

Will and Mike had said hardly anything to each other  
and by the looks that Lucas and Dustin were giving  
each other, it seemed they were worried that it would  
never end.

However, there wasn't much time for talking as not long  
after the party started people were being ushered to sit  
in a circle. Once sat, one of the girls announced that  
they would be playing a game called 7 minutes in heaven.

Will had heard of this game before and he wasn't exactly  
looking forward to it. He sighed and watched as couple after  
couple headed into the spare room to do god knows what.  
After all not everyone their age was willing to stay a virgin.

It soon became apparent that it was Mikes turn. He spun the  
bottle and dread settled in as the bottle landed on Heather.  
Will could tell that Heather was smitten with Mike and he  
couldn't blame her to be honest.

What worried him was Mike. He couldn't decipher how  
his friend actually felt about her. It didn't matter anyways.  
Will knew that in any case he should be happy for him.

That was harder said than done when he watched the two  
head to the spare room. She was holding his hand and  
smiling like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

And she was. Will in fact wasn't lucky at all.

Just after the door had closed behind the pair, Will excused  
himself and headed outside for some fresh air. He ignored  
the worried looks that Dustin and Lucas shot him as he  
made a beeline for the back doors.

Maybe he could avoid Mike the rest of the night by staying  
outside. It was quiet and a bit chilly so nobody was around.  
Hell nobody would really care if he stayed out here for a  
while.

At least, that was what he hoped for.

#########

Mike came out of the room after their time was up. He felt  
really bad for Heather because she seemed to genuinely  
like him, but for some reason Mike couldn't bare the  
thought of being with her.

He could only think about 3 other people in his life. His  
friends. Even then, he mainly thought about Will. Of  
course that was the case since they had been best  
friends for ages.

Speaking of Will, Mike reminded himself that he had to  
talk to him tonight. Although, he realised that he  
couldn't see him sitting where he was when he left  
the circle.

Mike frowned and went over to Lucas, asking if he  
had seen where Will went. Lucas pointed to the back  
doors and Mike frown deepened. What was he doing  
out there by himself?

He headed towards the doors and stood in the entrance,  
watching as Will looked up at the sky. He was sat on the  
bench that was placed on the patio. Mike slowly made  
his way closer and sat down next to him.

"I suppose you're here to confront me?" Will glanced  
at him briefly before looking back up.

"Well some answers would be nice. You've been acting  
weird all month. It's not normal."

Will scoffed and turned to face him, a crease forming  
between his brows as irritation built up, "Normal?  
When have I ever been normal in your mind?"

"Thats not what I meant! It's just you've been  
avoiding me as much as possible, without giving me  
an explanation!" Mike began to feel the pent up  
frustration bubble and build up inside of him.

"It's not what it seems..." Will had seemed to calm  
down, lowering his voice to a soft murmur as he spoke.  
This only seemed to fuel Mike's frustration more.

"Not what it seems?! Of course it is! You've been  
avoiding me, full stop. Have I done something to you,  
is that it?" Mike stood abruptly and Will slowly got to  
his feet also, not liking where this was going.

"No..it's no-" Mike inturrupted him as he moved closer,  
his face inches from his and a dark look in his eyes.  
He was angry, Will could tell. Somehow his train of thought  
as he looked into those eyes that he grew to love.

He wasn't sure how he would be able to calm him  
down enough to listen rationally. Nor was he sure if  
he could even make him understand.

"I know what it is.." Mike's tone held a hint of bitterness.  
Will found it understandable, however.

"What?"

"You hate me. Ever since I started hanging out with  
Heather, you've been off. Is this because I haven't been  
hanging out with you as much?" Mike took another step  
forward, making Will take a step back.

He couldn't help but be a little intimidated by Mike. He  
hadn't seen him this angry in a long time, and even  
then it was never directed at him before.

"If you just listen..."

"No! I know that's what this is about! There's no point in  
telling me different." Mike emphasised each word with  
his hands. Almost making Will feel like he was going to  
be hit. Of course he knew Mike would never do that to  
him no matter how angry he was.

"It's not I swear..."

"THEN PROVE IT!!" Mike's voice had rised higher than  
what was expected and Will did the only thing he could  
think of to try and fulfil that request.

He grabbed Mike by the neck, moving forward until their  
lips collided. He scrunched his eyes shut, tilting his head  
slightly.

He noticed that Mike had tensed, arms falling slack to his  
sides. As soon as it begun, it was over. The realisation  
hitting Will full force as he pulled away. His eyes were  
wide and he was gaping at his friend.

Mike stood there frozen, watching him in shock. His mind  
had shut off and the only thing that was running through  
Mikes mind was the fact that Will, his best friend for years,  
had just kissed him.

Will didn't stick around for his friends reaction and quickly  
turned, running back inside and away from Mike. Leaving  
his friend standing there alone in utter confusion.

For the rest of the night, Will and Mike never uttered a single  
word.


	2. Chapter 2

A month after the party, and again nothing had been resolved. It   
was now almost Decemeber and Mike had still not gotten   
over the night of the Halloween party.

To say he was still confused would be an understatement,  
this was his best friend after all. He had found out simultaneously  
that not only was his friend comfortable with kissing guys, but   
also the fact that he was interested in him as more than a friend.

Or at least, that's what he thought the kiss insinuated.

Will hadn't even given him so much as a glance ever since  
it happened. To be fair, Mike wasn't angry anymore. He got it.  
He hadn't really acted very well to kiss and therefore hurt Will  
even more.

It wasn't like it bothered him as such. In fact, it didn't feel   
terrible at all. It was soft....but also unusual.

Lucas had tried to get information out of Will for weeks, but  
to no avail. Will refused to talk about it and clammed up all   
together. So now it was Mikes turn to be interrogated.

"So. What happened, dude?" Lucas sat down and crossed his  
arms, glaring over the table in my direction.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh yeah? Then why did Will look like he was about to cry  
at the Halloween party? And why is he ignoring you even  
more than before?" Dustin crossed his arms the same way  
as Lucas and for once he actually looked pretty scary.

Mike thought about his options. He knew he wasn't getting   
out of this, but shoudl he really tell them. What if they don't   
know about Will? Although, he knew these two wouldn't  
judge regardless.

"Will...he erm." Lucas narrowed his eyes slightly, he felt like  
he knew where this was going, "Will kissed me." Mike lowered  
his voice so only they could hear the conversation.

To Mike's surprise neither of his friends looked entirely  
shocked. In fact they looked like they had expected that   
answer.

"Okay...then what happened?" Dustin tilted his head.

"Well...he ran off when I didn't say anything. I mean..what  
was I supposed to say?"

"Well....did you kiss back?" Lucas asked carefully, watching  
for my reaction. I winced slightly as I realised how much of   
a jerk I had been in that moment.

"No, but I didn't exactly reject it either."

"So it felt....good then? You know, like it didn't feel wrong?"   
Lucas glanced at Dustin with an impressed smile. We all   
had noticed that Dustin had began to mature a bit more.   
He was a lot more careful about what he said to people.

"Well. It didn't make me want to barf if that's what your   
asking. It was actually kinda nice."

"Maybe that means that you like him? I mean if I kissed  
you I think you would hit me." Lucas chuckled and   
slung an arm round Dusitn.

"Well, maybe? How would I know for sure?"

"Try talking to him and if you do find that you like him  
more than a friend. Try kissing him again."

##########

Mike had finally decided to sit down and just think.  
Think aboutt everything, his life, his friends, Will.   
He felt that he needed to consider everything and  
keep an open mind when it came to Will.

It's true that their friendship was never normal.   
Well they aren't normal, but that was besides the  
point.

They spent a lot of time together and it was true  
that he couldn't think of Will not being in his life.  
It was bad enough that Will wasn't talking   
to him already.

Whilst thinking of the times that Will had made him  
smile, laugh, angry and even sad. He began to   
realise the impact that he Will had on him compared  
to everyone else.

Visualising Will made him remember all of the small  
details about him that many people overlooked. Until  
now he hadn't realised that the aching in his chest   
and the constant images of Will running through his  
head meant that he liked Will.

And he did really like him.

Not just as a friend, but as a companion. After everything  
he had realised that. He always remembered every   
single touch that he both recieved from and gave to Will.

The kiss. The kiss is what made the realisation hit him  
full force. He had enjoyed it, but the flaw was that he   
was scared about that and froze up.

The thought of losing Will was the last straw. He was   
determined to show Will how much he meant to him.   
He grabbed his walkie and tried to get a hold of   
Will.

No answer.

He tried multiple times, asking him iif he was there. He  
knew the other was listening. Will always had his walkie  
on him. He sighed and turned it off, placing it down on   
the bed. Now what?

He thinks for a moment before he gets changed into   
something decent and leaves the house, telling him   
mum that he may be out late.

She yells at him as he dives into the pouring rain, but  
he didn't care. He had to do this and there was no time  
to delay anymore.

He grabs his bike and rides it all the way to Wills house.   
He checks to see if Wills mother or brothers cars were   
there and when he found that they weren't, he headed   
up to the door.

Here goes nothing.

#######

Will heard two louds knocks on the front door and stared at   
it from where he was sat in the living room. He got up and   
headed towards the door, opening it.

He was shocked to find that Mike was standing outside,   
drenched like a rat. His clothes were completely   
soaked through and his fringe was covering his eyes.

"Hi..."

For a moment, Will contemplated on shutting the door   
and running to hide. However, he didn't and stepped   
aside. He shut the door once Mike had entered and   
went to gather some clean clothes for him.

"What are you doing here?" Will handed him the   
clothes and got straight to the point.

"I came to see you."

"I get that, but why?" Mike looked put out slightly by   
the bluntness that Will was showing him.

Mike paused in changing, leaving him in his trousers  
and no shirt. Will flushed softly and glanced away   
to give Mike some privacy.

However, Mike didn't care about that and took Will's   
chin in his hand. When had he gotten so close?   
He turned Wills head so he was now facing Mike.   
His expression held a hint of guilt to it.

"I came to apologise. For the night at the Halloween  
party.." Mikes voice was soft as he spoke and it   
seemed he kept getting closer, making Will feel   
anxious.

"What for? I was the one that..."

"Yeah, but I didn't reassure you that it was okay." Will  
wasn't really sure what was happening, but he wasn't   
about to back away from the touch or the soft words.

"....What do you mean?" Will felt hesitant when answering.  
He didn't want to assume that Mike was implying  
what he thought he was.

"I mean," He took a step closer to him.They were more   
or less the same height but Mike had a bit of an advantage   
point, "that it was okay."

"It was?"

"Yeah. It was." Mike stroked his flushed cheek and reveled  
in the realisation of how smooth it was. He pulled him  
closer.

"Are you sure you want this? I did kind of spring it on you."

"I'm sure, Will. I wouldn't do this otherwise." He leant forward,  
finally capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

This one was longer than the last and held more meaning from  
both boys. Will gently placed a hand on Mike's waist and tilted  
his head. It was a sweet kiss, mouths moving slowly together.   
They were trying to portray meaning through it so there was no  
need to make it sloppy. It was innocent.

Wills fingers brushed the skin of his waist before moving up to  
his arm, fingers closing around it gently. Mikes fingers brushed   
the nape of his neck before they pulled away.

They were both flushed from the experience as they pulled   
away. They continued to look each other in the eyes, not really  
knowing what to say. It was comfortable silence anyway.

Next thing they knew was that they heard a car pulling up   
outside. The quickly broke away from each other and sat down,  
pretending to watch TV. When Will's mother came in and greeted  
them both, they exchanged shy smiles with each other.

They could work with this development.

We didn't need words to confirm that.


End file.
